Wolf Brother
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: Altered Universe fic. Wolf was orphaned by the McClouds because he is a McCloud in blood. What is his place in the family? What is his relation to it? Will he keep up with it along with his life in college?
1. The Wolf

**Wolf Brother**

Disclaimer: Star Fox and its trademarks are owned by Nintendo. Other characters are owned by me.

_Welcome to my first ever **Altered Universe** fanfiction. That's right! Anyway, the characters will remain the same, but their personalities will be slightly altered, as well as their jobs, etc. This story is about the McClouds' family. However, you'll see that Wolf is a member of it. Why so, you ask? Well, just read!_

* * *

I - The Wolf

* * *

I see, so James, this kid is your son to her…

_Yeah, and, well, he's all alone now. He lost his mother and fatherly figure, and because I'm his blood father, it's my responsibility to bring him up too… I hope that's okay with you…_

_It's fine with me. After all, Fox needs a brother, after all…_

_Brother, you say. Well, I guess that's a start. Okay, come here, Wolf, don't be afraid. You're welcome in our home… and, if it's fine with you, you can call us mom and dad._

_I know that will cheer you up! Go to the nursery above! You can play with Fox so that you'll have a great time here! Now, run along, and James, I mean your father, and me bring your things to your room._

* * *

"Drat, it's still not yet done…"

Wolf complained as he looked keenly at his laptop. He was taking a few pieces of fries while reviewing some of the work he had uploaded before, yet it was not yet present. "When will this website get updated? Sheesh, if they had told me earlier that the submission address was down, I couldn't have sent my document there!" He gruffly muttered as he rotated the scrolling ball of the keyboard.

Fox then passed by and saw him doing something in the kitchen. He peeked at the monitor and asked, "Bro, what are you up to? You'll miss the bus if you don't get yourself ready!" Wolf glanced at his _younger brother_ who startled him.

"I've already planned that, Fox, and no, I won't be late," he assured him. He then observed his outfit - white-blue sports shirt and grey shorts, with matching shoes, socks, and cap. It gave him an idea on what is he up to. "So, is my little brother going to the big soccer game this afternoon?"

"Ha, ha! I guess you noticed," he smiled back while putting on his kneepads. "Today's going to be our championship game at Corneria Stadium. If we win this, we'll be the champion in this year's league! By the way, um, can you… go and watch the tournament? I'm sure dad won't be able to, which is a big bummer, but… maybe you could…" He stood up and looked at Wolf, who was giving a neutral look.

The lupine sipped water from his glass and shook his head. "Well, I'm not sure," he answered back straightly. "I don't know how long my swimming class today will be, so I'm not going to be sure about going at the stadium… Sorry…" Fox was disappointed by his reply, but he just smiled back. "Oh, um, maybe I could, but… don't expect, okay?"

"It's fine, Wolf," he replied back while hiding his sadness with that grin. "I know college life is harder than my high school life, and well, you have more important things to do." He then picked his bag up and waved his hand. "I have to go now! Team meeting will almost begin, and I can't afford to miss it!" He exited the place, leaving Wolf and his thoughts.

"_It's not that I don't really want to watch it,_" he whimpered while looking at the door, "_it's just that… well… For sure, though, you don't deserve to feel that way, Fox… You need somebody to support you in your happiest day… I'll… I'll try to make it there… I promise…_" He then glanced at the clock, and it was already about nine in the morning. He had to leave for the bus.

* * *

"Mr. O'Donnell, you're a promising student," one of the professors declared to him, "and I'm sure that you got what it takes to join this competition, but we have to clarify your identity first. Your last name, shouldn't it be McCloud?" Wolf shook his head in disagreement.

He answered back, "I might be adopted by my blood father, but O'Donnell is still the last name of my deceased father, not to mention that this was the last name my mother used since her marriage up to her death… I can't just change it. It's the only thing left from my family. Why such a big problem on a last name, anyway?"

"Well," the college dean explained definitely, "the academic contest heads might wonder about your name not matching your current parents' last name. They might eliminate you for just that sole reason!"

The lupine was furious about this. What kind of rule would allow that to happen? Names had no involvement of competitions involving the use of intellect. "I won't trade my family's name for a contest! I'll back out if I have to!" he shouted without thinking, giving the staff a quite perked look on him. "Uh, sorry… I was just carried away… I'll, I'll not join if that's the case…" He then exited the dean's room, with a heavy heart, of course.

He walked towards a nearby lavatory for men. He went to a basin and washed his face up. He thought about what happened earlier, and he was rather dissed about it.

"_It's not that I hate being a McCloud,_" his inner feelings jittered, "_it's just that, I might forget who my parents were... Sure, Fox's dad is my real blood father… but then, why didn't mom married him? Why did she marry the person who bore the surname O'Donnell? Since the time I got accepted at the McCloud residence, I kept on asking that to myself… and I didn't realize that I need to find out the answers sooner or later… otherwise… things like this might happen…_"

An alarm suddenly knocked him out of his self-reckoning. It was his swimming classes. He then looked at the time, and it was past three. He might not make it in the tourney Fox's about to participate. Although he was worried about that, he needed to hurry. He quickly went to the College Pool, and headed to the showers.

"Hey Wolf, you seem to be in rush today!" a red wolf named Rufus, his close friend, who was just about to start taking a shower, greeted him. "Don't try to rush! We still have a plenty of time for the dip, you know!"

Wolf, who was in his swimming trunks, growled, "Well, I have to hurry, you know! I have some important business to attend to after class!"

The coach suddenly called them to assemble, so they rushed to the poolside. Wolf, Rufus, Panther, another one of Wolf's friends, and two more were lined up, and they were told to perform butterfly strokes.

The lupine dived down to the pool, followed by the rest of the class. He then started to do the said stroke to the Olympic-sized swimming area. While doing so, though, his past revisited his thinking once again.

"_I was afraid at first, to enter a place unknown to me, the McCloud residence,_" he whimpered as he continued travel the water, "_yet somehow, something kept on telling me to go in there… It's my father, or fathers… My fatherly figure seemed to be inside of my blood father… That place, gave me a new chance to live… a new chance to have a family I could be with…_" He was still in his thoughts, even while swimming. He didn't realize that he was going down.

Panther and Rufus thought that he was drowning, so they quickly grabbed him and threw him out of the pool. Wolf was suddenly snapped out from his deep thinking, and he realized that he was out of the water.

"Wolf O'Donnell," the coach suddenly yanked him, "what were you thinking? Are you trying to drown yourself? You're one of the best pupils here, so don't try to tire yourself out! If you're exhausted, you should've told me earlier so that I could excuse you. After all, you already know the strokes."

"You mean, I can be excused… even this early?" he wondered with a slight sign of happiness. "Well then, may I be excused?" He then remembered somebody he needed to send a message, so he first grabbed his cell phone to talk to somebody close…

* * *


	2. The Young Fox

**Wolf Brother**

Disclaimer: Star Fox and its trademarks are owned by Nintendo. Other characters are owned by me.

_I'm sorry for the delay on my other story - The New Enemy. I had it proofread, so when I get it, I'll update!_

* * *

**II - The Young Fox**

* * *

_What happened here? Fox, Wolf, why is this place messy?_

_The cookie jar, it fell… It fell all by itself… Mom, it fell by itself, as if it had life!_

_Now Fox, what did I told you about lying? Okay, Wolf, what really happened here?_

_Um… I… I was getting cookies when I accidentally pushed it. The jar fell and it got broken into pieces._

_Hmm… I see… Fox, go up to your room and clean yourself. Wolf and I will be having a little chat._

_Okay, but mom, can you go easy on him? Oh, all right, I'll go…_

_Wolf, you're not a good liar. I know it wasn't you, since Fox was the one who was messy. I am proud because you cover up for your brother, but sometimes, you mustn't try to defend everything… You have to know when to do that and when not to do that. Do you understand?_

_Yes, but… I really don't want to see him cry. It makes me sad…_

_Wolf…_

* * *

The coach whistled with a strong tune. Everybody lined up outside the soccer camp. Fox, Falco, and Goushin, three people who were also best friends to each other, tried to make sure that they'd be seated at the same row in the bus. Others were just busy being noisy about the oncoming ride.

When the bus arrived, their instructor commanded them, "All right, get inside and try to relax. When we get to the stadium, we'll be in the assembly, and it will all be hard… so don't try to tire yourself, okay! We're in the championship match, so I expect you guys to give your best later."

After all replied with aye, they entered the bus. Fox, Falco, and Goushin were able to occupy one three-person seat, so they weren't separated from each other. As time fled, everybody was seated and the bus started to move. It would take at least an hour or so before they could reach the Corneria Stadium, though. They had plenty of time to do things.

"Say Fox," Falco asked his seatmate while taking out a sandwich he packed before leaving his house, "are your folks coming to watch the game? My mom and pops said that they will arrive more or less during the ceremony." The vulpine just smiled.

Goushin replied, "Hey, me too, although they'll leave about after the ceremony. They aren't really the long speech type."

"Man, you guys are so, **so** lucky!" Fox complemented them with a pat on their shoulders. "Since my mom works in a far place, I cannot possibly call her. My dad won't be arriving, since he usually comes home late. My brother cannot come because he has college work to do…" The two sighed, but he just hid his worries with a smile.

"_…but at least they should take a glance at me… I… I don't have the guts to give my best if no one's looking, especially you, bro… I don't know why, but… I don't feel confident enough when you're not around, looking at me when I am doing something… You were always there to support and correct me… and to be my cushion when I fall… Wait… Am I… Am I being a burden to you?_"

"Speaking of your brother," Falco wondered with inquisitiveness, "isn't he the one who was orphaned? I mean, between you two, he was the one who was adopted by your parents, right?" Fox nodded, but by his facial expression, he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Ah… Okay… Anyway, what are your plans after we finish this championship, after we _win _the trophy?" The vulpine just grinned and shook his head.

Goushin smiled and proclaimed, "Though being optimistic isn't a bad thing, we mustn't push it too far. You know what they say - _Karma is watching._" The two just sighed and relaxed from their seats.

After many minutes of traveling, they finally reached their destination. Everybody got their things ready and exited from the vehicle. They were not the ones who reached the place in time, though.

Fox and his friends looked at the different buses parked at the parking area of the arena reserved for players and special guests. He saw different people who were probably special guests and such. However, the one that took their sight was their opponent's group. A gang wearing red-yellow colored uniforms confirmed his memory that they were the opponent team. Their team's name was Pale Dusk, and as he recollected their records, they had never lost a match, whereas the team he's joined, the Blue Horizon, lost one match at the semis. A slight feel of nervousness struck him.

After a while, the two teams lined up outside. Many people were cheering as they took the entrance. Half of the stadium supported the opposition while the other half backed Blue Horizon. In fact, Falco's and Goushin's folks made it just before the ceremony began. After the commemoration speeches and such were given, firecrackers were fired and displays were revealed, and the whole crowd cheered. However…

"_He's still not here… Big brother Wolf,_" he thought as he looked at his teammates' parents."_Wait… what am I thinking? He told me earlier that he might not make it… Why am I forcing him to come, anyway? He has his own life… and… I have mine… but… I cannot stand without him… I somehow need his support right now. I need his smile, his light, his guidance… It feels like I couldn't do it…_"

"Fox?"

Goushin startled him. "Hey, you're in deep thought! The match is about to begin, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Fox nodded as he put on his kneepads, "I… I am okay… Let's go!"

He took his position in the field. He looked at everyone, and his teammates were already in place too. He then looked around at the audience quickly, but he saw no sign of his relatives. He felt nervous. It's not like they had a star player or anything, but the Blue Horizon looked to him as a good goal shooter. If he felt nervous, they might lose morale in the game. He couldn't let that happen, but he couldn't concentrate either because his _idol_ wasn't there.

A whistle shook him out of his thoughts. The game had begun, and yet he wasn't mentally ready. Almost every time he attempted to steal the ball, he failed. Sometimes, when the opportunity was open for him to shoot for goal, he couldn't. Somehow, there was something inside of him that was missing.

"Fox McCloud, what's the matter?" the coach asked him during the break. "You seemed to be out of thought back there."

"Sorry sir," he whimpered as he looked at the ground. His thoughts once more echoed within him. "_What am I doing? Snap out, Fox! Stop being too dependent!_"

As the game continued, he walked out to the benches and looked once more at the seats. He wasn't opting to see him there, though. However, he was enlightened, for he saw Wolf waving a large finger foam. Beside him was their father cheering as well. He became happy, and an unknown aura of some sort energized him to do his best.

Goal here, goal there… He stole the ball and revitalized the team. They were catching up. However, the score was only a point away from the foe, and they had ten seconds left. Fox breathed out and thought, "_They're watching… This is my chance to make them proud of me… I will win this championship!_" Nine… he followed the lost ball. Eight… he quickly slide-kicked it. Seven… Six… Five… He took a fine position. Four… Three… He kicked the ball to the goal. Two… One…

**GOAL!** The whole crowd cheered and wailed. Fox was risen up by his teammates. They won the cup! He was happy, for he made his favorite companions see something they could be proud about him.

* * *


	3. Hidden Emotions

**Wolf Brother**

Disclaimer: Star Fox and its trademarks are owned by Nintendo. Other characters are owned by me.

* * *

**III - Hidden Emotions**

* * *

Many minutes had passed since Fox kicked the ball, giving his team a victory for the match. The McClouds were having dinner at a nearby fast food. It was James's treat to his son who was just awarded with a trophy being the Player of the League. Since home would still be a car ride, they might as well eat up before leaving.

James was slowly twirling spaghetti pasta with his fork. "I knew you'll win, Fox," he smiled at him as he rubbed his son's head. "Your month's training paid off, after all. I was expecting you to win, kiddo!"

Wolf placed his chopsticks to the side of the plate he was eating and grabbed something in his bag. "Yo, Fox, here's something from me!" He handed out a box covered in red wrapping paper. "Let's just say that you're lucky to win, otherwise, I give you that for Christmas!"

Fox smiled back and opened the gift. "It's, it's a," he was taken by surprise from what he got. It was a red scarf. "Hey, this is the scarf I kept on telling you when we visit Giga Mall… How did you…?" He then put it on.

"I was saving up to buy you a present for Christmas, and well, I thought you'd win, so I brought it along just in case," he answered while showing his big stained teeth. "Anyway, that thing looks good on you. I think you should wear it every time you go out. It's getting cold since it's soon to snow."

"Thanks bro," he happily gratified him, wishing that he could hug him right now. "You're the best brother ever!"

"Well now, that was really quite nice of you, Wolf," James complemented him. "Oh yes, you'll be bringing bacon at home too, right?" Wolf wondered on what he meant.

Fox thought about it and explained, "What's the look, Wolf? Aren't you going to join the Academe General Quiz Bee contest?" Wolf was slightly silent for that time being. He couldn't tell him that he quitted. "Ah what the heck, I need to go to the bathroom!" He left the table, leaving his father and brother to talk.

"Dad," Wolf confessed after sipping water from a glass, "I… I am sorry… I forfeited the contest. They're going to send Bark instead of me… I mean, he's better than me anyway…" James wondered why he did that.

"But I'm sure you're quite intellectually fitted for the contest, so why'd you quit?" he asked while trying to comfort his son. He looked at Wolf's purple eyes, which he got from his mother. They were showing sadness hidden within the wolf's neutral look. "You don't usually quit without a reason… Tell me, what happened?"

"They," he started in a slow pace, "they were questioning me about my last name… They were forcing me to change it to McCloud… but I don't want to…" He then looked at his father's eyes and added, "But don't think it that way! It's not that I hated being a part of the McCloud family, it's just that I don't feel comfortable when I foresee the idea of me forgetting my dead parents…"

James was slightly saddened by his reason. He felt that his son wasn't still opened to the family that welcomed him. "Look," he nodded as he keenly looked at him, "there's nothing you have to feel bad about. You don't have to be a part of the family, because you are already a part of it from the very beginning. There's no need for you to fear about forgetting your mother and… father. I understand that you don't wish to change your name, too. It's all right to me if you forfeited, since it's your decision, and I know you chose that wholeheartedly, but the fact that you're still unsure about your place in the family makes me worried."

"But…"

"Wolf, I know it's wrong for me to say this, but, I feel that you haven't accepted me and Fox's mother as your second parents," he continued. "Are… are we not giving you the compassion you need? We both know that we cannot give you the love your late mother and father gave you, but we're trying our best… Fox's also looking up to you as a part of this family as his big brother, so, I hope you won't keep yourself secluded from us… You're important to our hearts… Besides, tomorrow is…"

"I… I am sorry…"

Fox returned, making the two stop talking. "Hey, looks like you two are done," he told them. "Aren't we going home?"

"Ah… yes, it's already getting late," James agreed as he stood up. "All right, let's go to the car. When we get home, I want the both of you to clean up and go to sleep, okay?" Wolf stood up and nodded. Fox smiled back.

* * *

Inside the car, Fox and Wolf were seated at the back. The older brother was silent, occasionally glancing at the lighted buildings they passed by. The younger sibling was wondering why he was so quiet.

"Uh, bro," he tried to talk to him to make him alive, "thanks for the scarf, again…" He pointed the cloth wrapped around his neck. "I know that you're going to give this to me even if I lose so that you could try and cheer me up." Wolf smiled for a bit, but never glanced at him. "You know, I could really tell that I'm a lucky person. Not all high school students like me have brothers like you… I mean, they really never cared about their younger sib, but you do… I… I just really feel happy about it, and I'm happy that I have you as a brother…"

A warm feeling touched the wolf's heart. He replied with a grin, "And not all younger brothers are tolerable like you! That, and… not all are warm and patient… I knew you were angry to me when I told you that I wouldn't come to watch… I was afraid that you might not like me anymore as a brother, but now though, you showed me that you liked me, even if we're really not brothers…"

"Aww, you make my eyes moist!" Fox smirked while feeling a bit mushy. "And, don't think like that, okay? We're brothers, no matter what! I mean, my dad is your father, so that makes us blood brothers, right? If people are trying to tell you that we aren't brothers, then beat them up! If you don't want to, I'll do it for you!" Wolf laughed from his statements.

James overheard their conversation. He was touched from their words. He was proud that they were already bonding like true brothers. Before, when they were young, when the lupine recently moved in, Wolf was isolating himself while Fox thought him like a stranger. Slowly, they grew up to know and like each other. He felt enlightened and said, "Raine, Lupus… I am proud that your son is being a good brother to my son… You mean our son? Heh, thanks…"

"Dad," Fox suddenly startled him, "who are you talking to?"

"Huh? Oh nobody!" he smiled back. He then stopped the car and told them, "Anyway, we're home! Get yourselves ready and go to bed, okay?"

After a few minutes of fixing up his stuff and getting himself ready for the night (brushing, taking a dip, and changing clothes), Wolf fell down flat to his bed in his room. He didn't worry much though, for the next day was weekend. No classes for him. He shut his eyes because he was so tired. However, only an hour passed, and he was suddenly awakened by somebody.

"Wolf?" Fox peeked from the door. "Sorry to wake you up, but…" Wolf came near him, and saw him carrying a snow globe with a picture of them along with James and his wife. "I was saving my allowance for this… When we went to the mall earlier to eat, and I went to the bathroom, I actually went to the snow globe maker and told him to put our family picture here…"

"Fox," Wolf replied with amazement. He took it slowly and smiled, "Thanks…"

"It's twelve o'clock in the night, so it's already tomorrow," the vulpine sincerely grinned. "Happy Birthday, Big Brother Wolf!"

"Thank you," Wolf replied with tears as he hugged his younger brother. "This gift… This family… will always be in my heart…"

* * *


	4. Past's Coin

**Wolf Brother**

Disclaimer: Star Fox and its trademarks are owned by Nintendo. Other characters are owned by me.

* * *

**IV - Past's Coin**

* * *

_Happy birthday, Wolf!_

_Wolf, why do you look so sad?_

_Your mommy? But, I'm here… Don't cry…_

_Wolf… I think he's not ready yet…_

* * *

It was already seven in the morning. A grey wolf wearing pale blue wool jacket and black shirt, with matching grey pants and white shoes, entered a very silent and tranquil place. He was holding a bouquet of Purple Harmony, a variety of flowers growing only in cold places on his left, and a bag on his right.

"So quiet," he thought in his mind as he walked the stoned pathway.

The place was very humble by its look. It looked like a park, judging by appearance. The gate he just passed was newly opened, and it seemed that he was the first one to enter the place. He looked at the small forks of the pathway, leading to slabs of decorated stones with garlands and imprints. Crosses could also be seen on their top, while others have angel decorations.

The memorial park was not really supposed to be crowded unless it was All Saint's Day. There were the usual people who were seated on the benches, and there were some who were cleaning their loved one's headstone. It was a good time to visit the place, well, not mainly, because it was not full of people, but it was really his beloved's death anniversary.

Wolf felt a gentle cool breeze blowing through his fur. He felt the comfort and coldness of it. It reminded him of his fourth birthday, and his parents' death. He thought that it was going to be the best, but it all went down. However, he had already been there, and he was only returning to greet the past.

He finally stopped when he reached an old oak tree with a bench beside it. There were two monuments there, equal in size and shape. There were pieces of oak leaves on top of it. A small vase was there too, but it had wilted flowers. Candle wax was also there, and it seemed that the candle previously placed there had died.

"It's cleaning time," the wolf nodded as he removed tools from his bag: chisel, candle, hand broom, and a container of water.

He gently chiseled off the wax from the platform. Afterwards, he brushed the leaves and the wax away from the slab. He removed the dried flowers, refilled the jar, and placed the bouquet in it. After some cleaning, the grave looked new.

"It has been… many years, right?" he softly spoke to the slabs of stone with the name of his parents. "You know, I… I miss you two… It's so tragic for my birthday to be the day you two… passed away…"

* * *

_Wolf sat on a comfortable chair in the living room. This innocent wolf pup was rather happy today, for it was his birthday. However, according to his parents, that would be a special day, for it would have a special birthday._

_"Mommy," he asked in his high voice, "it's my birthday today! I am four! Yippee!_"

_A white she-wolf noticed her cub, and she was happy to see him delighted. She sat beside him and carried him to her lap. "Of course, it is!" She tapped his nose with hers, and she swayed it, making her son giggle. "And don't worry, today will be a special birthday! Your dad will be with us today!"_

_"You mean… he will come?" the cub stared with awe. "He will… **YIPPEE!**"_

_"Yes," she smiled back. "Now, I want you to dress up and wait for your father, okay? He said that he'll bring home a cake!"_

_Wolf was so delighted that he rushed to the bathroom quickly to clean up. His mother chuckled after seeing him strut like that. She couldn't blame him, though. His father had been working through the whole day. Nighttime was the only part of the day when he was in home, but he was too tired to talk to him. At least he had the habit of looking at his son, sleeping._

_It was after thirty minutes when Wolf was finished. He hurried back to his mom and asked, "Is he here already?" She simply waved her head. "Okay, then I'll wait for daddy!"_

_He sat down at the couch once more. Time passed. Hours slipped like there was no tomorrow. It was already past six in the night. Wolf woke up, for he fell asleep waiting. He asked once more, "Is he already here?"_

_Her mother finished cooking the turkey. She placed the food on the table and then approached her son. "Wolf," she tried to cheer him up, "he'll come! Don't worry! He made a promise…" She then hugged him tightly, knowing that he might get sad if her husband didn't arrive sooner._

_"**I'm home!**"_

_The two were surprised to see a sweating black wolf entering the house. To his left was a box containing cake. He quickly placed it on the sofa and hugged his beloved ones. "Happy birthday, Wolf!"_

_"Daddy!" he replied joyfully. He then let go and placed the cake on the table, and finally opened it. He saw a fabulous pastry. Four candles were standing out there on a brown cake, filled with icing and candies. "T-thank you, dad!" he gleefully shouted out._

_"Well, what are we waiting for?" his mother suggested while getting a match from a drawer. "Dear, Wolf, altogether now!"_

_The young lupine was smiling when they were singing "Happy Birthday". However, his moment didn't last when he sniffed a scent. It was gas. He wanted to tell them not to flick the match, but it was too late. A sudden flash closed his vision. It was all too fast for him._

_The next thing he remembered was that he was on a bench, crying. There were small wounds on his body, but he wasn't that injured, for he was only covered in soot. However, he was sad because his parents were nowhere. Police were everywhere, as well as the firefighters, but his mommy and daddy weren't around him. He felt loneliness._

_A fox with shades approached him. He then tapped his shoulder. Wolf was slightly scared, but the authorities confirmed that he would be the man who would take him in. He was informed by that man that he was his true father… He was James…_

* * *

"If you only had broken your promise," Wolf sniffed out as he rubbed his moist eyes, "then you'd still be alive. I could've told mommy that there's a gas leak… and all will be normal…"

Suddenly, somebody tapped him to his left shoulder. When he glanced back, he saw his father, James, looking firmly at him.

"You are still thinking about what happened, eh?" he asked while giving him a birthday card. "I know how you feel. You couldn't feel the happiness of your birthday since you remember the… Well, the only advice I can give right now is that you should try to put the past behind you."

"I know," he replied while looking at the sky, "and, thank you for bringing me to your house, dad…"

"No problem," he smiled back. He then placed his arm to his son's shoulder as they walked. "Oh yeah, your mom sent you a nice gift. It's a sweatshirt of your favorite color. In addition, your friends are in the house. I also whipped up something nice and…"

* * *


	5. The Blue Moon

**Wolf Brother**

Disclaimer: Star Fox and its trademarks are owned by Nintendo. Other characters are owned by me.

* * *

**V. The Blue Moon**

* * *

_Big bro… what are you doing here on the roof?_

_Huh? Oh, nothing really… I'm just looking at the night sky… and it's so cool here, too._

_Well, I couldn't sleep, so… Hey! Look at that, bro! It's big blue moon!_

_Yeah… My dad… I mean, my dead dad, used to show that to me when I was young…_

_Oh… Um… Can you tell me more about them?_

_Oh sure… Sit beside me, and I'll tell you a story about it…_

* * *

"Happy birthday, big bro!"

Fox greeted his big brother with a warm hug. He quickly took his brother's hand and pulled him into the living room. There, he patted his shoulder and pushed him to a seat. "Since I'll be good to you today, I'll help you and your friends out!" He exited the room, leaving Wolf with a thought about the word _friends_.

"Hey!" Rufus suddenly dabbed the lupine's shoulder, startling him in the process. "Happy birthday, Wolf! Panther and I thought of coming here, you know, to greet our best buddy!" He showed his white teeth for a smile. Beside him was Panther, who then handed their gifts to the wolf.

"Gee, thanks guys," Wolf smiled with light feeling slowly developing within him. He shook the presents one by one, trying to guess what the contents were. "Say, what are these?"

"It's up to you to find out," Panther grinned as he slightly chuckled by the thought of the contents. "Anyway, Fox is uppity today. It looks like he's so excited about your birthday! How old is he? 16? Wow, it's rare for sibs at that age to care for their older siblings. You're one lucky wolf!"

"I can never say better than that," Wolf agreed about his comment. He was pretty sure that Fox wasn't like those bratty delinquents who never cared for older brothers, that he'd become so close in his heart.

The youth fox entered the room and beckoned them. He said, "Hey guys, the food is ready! Come and dig in!" The three stood up and entered the dining area, with Fox following his brother.

As they stood behind the chairs of the table, which were already fixed, James closed the lights and lit a candle on a medium-sized rectangular chocolate cake. The small light was powerful enough to reveal the writings "_Happy birthday Wolf! from your father, mother, and little brother… and from your loved ones… too…_" which were made out of white thin icing. It was the one standing out from the rest of the meals, too.

Everybody except Wolf looked at each other and nodded. They started to clap and slowly hum. They then began to sing. "_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!_" The lupine glanced at the illuminating candle and the people smiling, singing, and clapping around it. He felt a warm feeling flaring in his feelings. He was about to go teary-eyed... However, he promised after his parents' death that he wouldn't cry anymore during his birthdays to come… "_…happy birthday, dear Wolf!_"

"All right, it's time to blow the candle!" James smiled at him. He nodded and blew the candle, swiping the flame off from the wick. Panther turned on the lights, and everybody clapped. They all looked at him once more and proclaimed, "**Happy birthday, Wolf!**"

Though he kept hearing that phrase, he never complained. He felt happiness within those words. There, he recollected and realized that there were people who cared for him. From those happy faces, he could see that there were those in which he could find compassion. With the birthday celebration celebrated, he felt that the incident that occurred years ago was but a painful memory. He felt the hands of people ready to carry him up and away from the nightmares of his fourth birthday.

"Say, it's time to eat," he told them with a smile revealing from his mouth. "Okay guys, take a seat and let's dig in…" However, before he sat, he closed his eyes and spoke to them softly. "Oh… and, I wanted to say that, that you guys are the greatest… Thanks for making this day feel important to me… _Thank you for making me important to you._" He then slowly took his seat, with everyone smiling at him. It was odd that this was his birthday that felt so warm and hearty.

Hours had passed, and Panther and Rufus had to leave. After giving close farewells and closing the gate of the house, James handed him the phone. He wondered who called to him, but then, he was able to guess it.

"Mom?" he answered back with a smile. "It's nice to hear from you! Oh, and thank you for the sweatshirt! I am wearing it right now."

Static was interrupting their conversation, but it was bearable. She replied, "_Happy birthday, Wolf! I'm really, really sorry that I couldn't see you… It's been three years since I last celebrated your birthday with the family… I feel bad about it…_"

"I understand," he shook his head with understanding. "You're working for us, overseas, so it's all right! I'm sure you didn't forget my birthday, so that's enough for me, and you called, so I'm happy about that."

"_But it makes me downhearted not to do anything about it… I have an idea! When I return, what would you like to do? Please answer anything except '**it's okay**'! I already feel bad about doing nothing!_"

"Heh, mom! Okay, okay," he giggled from the request. He then looked at his company, his father and brother, who were watching and listening to him. "How about this… when you return, we, and I mean dad, Fox, and I, will go to Corneria Carnival. Does it sound okay?"

"_Nice idea! I'll put it in one of my schedules marked with a notice so I won't forget. Otherwise, you three will burden me! Heh! Anyway, I have to go now. Happy birthday again, Wolf! Please say goodbye to your father and younger brother for me! Bye!_"

"Bye!" he replied before the connection was cut. He then looked at James and Fox and said, "Well, that's a nice plan! A family outing would be nice… Oh, sorry, you weren't able to talk to her…"

"We've already talked to her," Fox explained, "but we told her that she should talk to you more! It's your birthday today!"

* * *

Wolf was out on the roof, looking at the night sky. He was focused at the stars and the blue moon, which was glowing very brightly that night. He was startled when the window of Fox's room, which was beside his, opened. Fox came out from the window and crept near him. They were now two.

"Looks like the moon is big and blue tonight," Fox told him as he too looked up at the sky. "I remember the story you told me when I was young…"

"Yeah, I remember," he nodded and slowly chuckled, "but after studying, I realized why it really becomes blue! Heh!" His companion laughed along and tugged nearer to him. "Still, it's fascinating… Blue moon occurs at rare times, and well, I could say that maybe I'm lucky today, for it showed during my birthday…"

"That shows how lucky you are," Fox added as he placed his head to his brother's shoulder. "Wolf, the happiest thing that ever came into the family… I wish that we could all live peacefully and normally… forever…"

Wolf took a glance at him, who was already half-asleep. He smiled and carried him back to his bedroom. He laid him to his bed, and left the room. He was also about to go to sleep, but before doing so, he glanced once more at the moon.

* * *


	6. Upheaval Mystery

**Wolf Brother**

Disclaimer: Star Fox and its trademarks are owned by Nintendo. Other characters are owned by me.

**VI. Upheaval Mystery**

-0-0-0-

A week had passed since Wolf celebrated his birthday. He was enjoying another weekend back at the residence, but a thought kept on bothering him. Something was amiss. He wasn't feeling rather well. He was fine though - there was nothing wrong with him.

"I need some walk," he thought as he grabbed his brown jacket. "Maybe this would keep my mind away from thinking odd things."

Fox, who was completing his spaceship model - a project for his art class, saw him putting on his leather coat. He wondered where he was heading. He placed the tools he was using on the workbench and followed his brother. He tapped him to the shoulder and asked, "I know it's not my business, but where are you going?"

"Oh, um, I… I need to take a walk," Wolf answered while scratching his head. "Um, I want to be private for a while. Sorry, Fox." He then left the house, leaving his younger brother to say goodbye.

The vulpine returned back to his project. It was a small ship he named Arwing. "Well, you look like Grade A for art class in Monday," he commented to the object. He just needed some paint to finish it. "Hmm… I wonder where I could get some acrylic…" He thought about asking his father, who was currently working on the car, so he headed to the garage.

He opened the walnut door and entered a moderately hot room decorated with shelves and tools. He saw James, wearing nothing but his jumpers, covered in soot. "Ah, Fox! Be careful! Everything's a mess here!" he told him while wiping himself with a towel. "Sorry son, I am a bit busy right now…" Fox could tell that, for he was covered with motor oil.

"Ah, no prob, dad," he replied as he searched a dusty cabinet. "I'm just looking for some paint. Do we have some stored in here?"

"Hmm, I don't know, but you might want to check on the old box there," James pointed out. It was a black medium box beside an old lamp.

Fox scurried and dredged at the container. He saw nothing but old broken parts. There were many tools that needed repair as well. One thing that got him startled was a head of a wrench. "Hey dad, what's this?" he asked while showing the clamp of the wrench without its shaft. "And what's the thing written at the rim? **SOLID STEEL**?"

"That's an old broken wrench. I don't have any use for that, but it seems you are interested in it," he answered with a slight chuckle. "Ah, it looks like we don't have some paint." He then neared towards him while grabbing something in his pocket. He handed his son with some dough and a piece of paper. "Well, I want you to go to a nearby hardware and buy a few jars of acrylic and some screws with that type written in the paper. And… um… buy us some orange soda!"

Fox smiled while cleaning his oiled palms. He grabbed his blue jacket and the scarf Wolf gave to him days ago and left to buy some materials.

-0-0-0-

It was snowing already. The vulpine had to be careful not to slip or anything. He walked in a normal pace and headed at the opposite sidewalk. He passed children who were already playing with the snow and, well, he was almost hit by a snowball from their snowball fight. A few blocks forward, he went across a meat shop. Beside that store was the hardware he was looking for.

"Here it is - **Screws, Bolts, and Nuts**," he said to himself while remembering the things he needed to buy. He entered the moderately small shop and quickly browsed at the acrylics. After taking the white and blue ones, he managed to look at the screws with the description his father gave to him. He rushed at the cashier to cash them out.

The clerk noticed him. "Ah, Fox, running errands," the raccoon greeted him as he swiped the items to the scanner at the side of the desk. "By the way, I saw your brother passing by. I tried to call him, but he only smiled back. I thought that he might have some problems."

"He was somewhat glum earlier," the vulpine replied while handing the money over. "Hmm… Yeah, I guess I need to talk to him. Where was he heading?"

The coon tried to recall his memory. "I think I noticed him going to St. Bernard Avenue. Anything peculiar there?"

"Ah yes," Fox gave an aye, for he knew that it was the street going to the previous house of Wolf. "Um, excuse me, but can I leave what I bought here for a while? I'll get them back after talking to big bro."

After the clerk agreed, he swiftly went to the street he was informed. After walking at an uphill snowy path, he finally saw the location of the burned-down house. There remained the ruins of the structure - the black cracked walls, the shabby floor, the unfriendly-looking furniture, and the scattered debris. In front of that was a coated person with a grey bushy tail. It was Wolf.

Fox thought about talking to his brother, but he anted to take it smoothly and slowly. He approached him with some mixed ideas rambling in his mind. When he finally tapped his shoulder, he whispered, "Um… Is, is something the matter, bro?"

The lupine was slightly startled by the call. "Ah, Fox… I thought it was somebody else," he spoke out with a surprised tone. "Usually, dad was the one startling me… heh… I'm sorry to make you worried… I guess you followed me because I was looking quite… odd, right?"

Fox shook his head and responded, "Actually, Mr. Ayer, the hardware clerk, told me that you looked gloomy… Why? Is there something bothering you?"

The grey wolf closed his eyes and exhaled, releasing a small mass of mist from his mouth. "Well, it's nothing much," he explained as he signaled his younger brother to follow him. "I am just looking around at this place. I haven't visited this for a while now…" He, with Fox following him, headed to the back of the lot. "This… this used to be the kitchen and dining room of my house…" He pointed a clutter of wood and some concrete just beside them. "Our tank used to be here. It was foolproof, that it sometimes made me wonder why the gas leaked out…"

"Well, I know you have already moved on, and the reason why you're here is that because you're trying to figure out why it happened, right?" the vulpine said back, trying to clarify his observation. His brother just nodded. "Then, you should not try to let this problem bother you much… Sometimes, you'll eventually see the reason. You just need some time…"

Wolf chuckled for a bit and smiled, "Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm trying to push myself too much. Well, let's go home then… I'm done here…"

Fox was about to leave when something took his attention. At the debris where the gas used to be, there was something noticeable - a rusted metal object. He quickly picked it up and hid it in his jacket. Wolf didn't know what he did.

"Oh, let's go back to the hardware store to pick up the things I bought," he exclaimed as he caught up with him. "And, um, let's buy some orange soda."

-0-0-0-

In the room of Fox McCloud, the Arwing model ship was standing on a brown desk. It was perfectly painted, well, because his brother helped him. The owner, however, was sitting on his bed, looking at the two objects he found at his trip earlier.

"Wait," Fox murmured as he glanced at the head of a wrench and a metal bar, "the ends looked like they were used as a baton, as if it was struck to something hard." He pieced them together, and was surprised to see them connect. "Huh? These parts… they form the wrench… Wait, I don't believe this… It's just a coincidence…"

As he stood up, the rusted shaft fell down on the floor. He grabbed it, and noticed some blackened words on it. "What the," he silently growled, "the name… **SOLID STEEL**… No…" He quickly placed them inside the drawer of his desk and lay on his bed. "It can't be… Dad couldn't possibly do it… No… I don't believe it…" He squeezed to the side of the mattress and covered himself with a red blanket. "He loves Wolf… He doesn't want to see him die… He doesn't want to kill him! Fox McCloud, what are you thinking…!"

-0-0-0-


End file.
